Scent is an important factor used to produce a sense of anticipation, quality, palatability, and security to many consumer products. Identifying effective aromas and flavors to impart in a product is an element that contributes to the success of the product, and is useful in product marketing, consumer satisfaction, and consumer retention. Sweet, resinous smells are particularly desirable fragrances and are often used in toiletries, cosmetics, household cleaners, room sprays, laundry, and fine fragrance applications, such as in perfumes and toilet waters. Similar flavors are also desirable in many dental hygiene products, orally administered medications, and food products.
Neopentyl glycol diacetate has been described in literature and characterized as useful in environmentally preferred fluids for industrial and process uses (U.S. Pat. No. 6,818,049 B1, WO 200206487 A1, WO 9957217 A1), in ester compositions for paints (WO 9832728 A1), in polysilicic compositions (HU 62623 A2, J. Coatings Tech. (1988), 60(759), 53-6), and as a volatile compound in curable coatings from Glassline packages (J. Food Sci. (1989), 54(3), 770-3).
Neopentyl glycol diacetate has not however been described and characterized as a compound that is useful in flavor and fragrance applications. This application describes the surprising and unexpected olfactive qualities of neopentyl glycol diacetate and its use as a readily accessible and cost effective fragrance and flavor ingredient, and potential applications thereof. This application further describes the use of neopentyl glycol diacetate as solvent, and potential applications thereof.